I'll Find You
by Jack E. Peace
Summary: [Daredevil] Matt Murdock and Elektra Natchios' final date (not much of a summary) *fluff* (Updated: Better format)


Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me   
  
A/N: I saw "Daredevil" and all the while I was watching it, I was coming up with fic ideas. I don't know how this story will turn out, if anyone will like it, but I had to write it anyway.   
  
Summary: Matt Murdock and Elektra Natchios's final date.   
  
"I'll Find You"   
  
The sun was high in the sky, peaked against the wavy cotton clouds; the city buzzed, taxis rumbled down the street, street venders harassed passersby and business-suits walked by, New York Times in hand, cell phone conversation underway.   
  
But Matthew Murdock could see none of it. He held his crimson cane in front of him, tapping it lightly against the ground as he walked, humming slightly to himself. He wasn't one to him, but he figured that being in love did that to a person.   
  
As he stood at the crosswalk, waiting for the white "walk" signal to appear in the black box to his left, he thought about Elektra Natchios, the woman who had caused him to hum. He thought about the Black and White ball and how they had danced together, how he envisioned her, a startling beauty in a stunning dress. Matt thought about the last time they had seen each other, at her father's funeral; he had assumed that they wouldn't see each other again for a while, while she grieved. While she insisted on getting revenge against whom she believed to be Stavros' killer. Him.   
  
But then, he had returned home one evening to find a message from Elektra on his answering machine; she wanted to meet him in the park at noon. "To talk, you know and...hang out." She had said slowly, as if she knew how lame it sounded. It hadn't sounded lame to Matt, hearing her voice had made his heart beat faster and noon tomorrow hadn't come soon enough.   
  
The signal changed and Matt began to walk across the intersection with the other pedestrians, tapping his cane in front of him. The sun warmed his face and he smiled slightly, knowing that it was Elektra who brought the smile to his face. Father Everett had said that a man without fear was a man without hope but Matt knew that he had hope now.   
  
The park was a block from where he stood and Matt picked up his pace, anticipating the meeting; he was already a few minutes late and, since he had never called to confirm their date, worried that Elektra might think that he wasn't coming, or hadn't gotten the message. He didn't want to keep her waiting.   
  
As he entered the threshold of the park, set off from the looming buildings and litter covered streets by flowering bushes and benches, Matt whacked his cane against the ground, attempting to get a blind man's view of his surrounds.   
  
Elektra was sitting on one of the benches closest to the entrance, glancing around her and every so often, casting a glance at her watch. The dark brunette glanced over in Matt's direction and smiled, repressing the urge to raise her hand in a greeting, as well as a signal. He couldn't see her, so instead she called out to him, standing.   
  
Matt joined her and kissed her on the cheek, greeting her. "I was worried that you would leave before I got here." He confessed, feeling her warm hand slip into his as they began to walk.   
  
Elektra smiled, shaking her head. "I wouldn't leave, I asked you to meet me, remember." She said, glancing around her and studying the way the sun brushed against the leafy trees, casting warm shadows. She only wished Matt could see the beauty around them.   
  
"What did you want to talk about?" Matt asked, hoping that it had nothing to do with the vengeance that she hoped to seek. It didn't do a person very much good to be consumed by the need for vengeance. He knew first hand.   
  
Elektra shrugged. "I don't know, whatever. I just wanted to see you again." Elektra answered, shouldering her purse, which bumped against her arm as they walked.   
  
They sat down on another bench, bathed in sunlight; the pigeons that had congregated around it fluttered away as they approached, bobbing their heads. "How are you feeling?" Matt asked, looking in Elektra's direction and smiled at her, unable to know if she returned the gesture.   
  
She didn't as her thoughts went to her father, how helpless she had felt again, watching her remaining parent die in front of her. She wished that she had been able to do something, able to save him but she had been useless, helpless. "I'm okay." She mumbled, though it was not really the truth. She still felt helpless, useless, another orphan in the sprawling city of New York.   
  
Matt sensed a lie underneath her words but didn't want to call attention to it, what good would that do either of them? Instead, he hit his cane against the ground, attempting to get a semi-view of his surroundings. He saw the pigeons walking around, the faded shadows against the brick path underneath their feet. He saw Elektra's beautiful face, marred by grief; he reached out and gently ran his fingers against her cheek. She smiled slightly, comforted by his gesture; she couldn't believe that she had ever tried to drive him away from her.   
  
"Do you see the pigeons?" Matt asked, smiling slightly. "When I was a little boy I used to chase pigeons every chance I got." He told her, remembering when he could see the stupid birds as he scared them, sending them flying frantically into the endless blue sky.   
  
Elektra looked at the gray birds, pecking at the ground for what little bit of food had fallen. She used to go to the park with her parents and her mother always brought along some bread for her to toss the birds; Elektra remembered how she had always tried so hard to get the birds to come over to her and eat out of her hand but whenever she got too close they would fly away, leaving her with an open palm of bread crumbs. "I used to feed them when I was little, Poppa told me it wasn't very lady-like to scare them away." She told him, wishing that she had a piece of bread to feed them now.   
  
Matt smiled, imaging Elektra diligently attempted to feed the pigeons, while boys like himself would chance them away. "Are you hungry? I'll treat you to lunch." Matt offered, standing up and scattering the birds again.   
  
Elektra nodded, standing as well. "Okay, Mr. Murdock, if you insist." She accepted, linking arms with him. Together, they walked to a nearby sandwich shop, with many of the sit-down seats outside.   
  
The conversation was light, ranging from anything about the weather, to sports teams, to movies and plays that Elektra had seen recently. They both knew that they were sidestepping important issues, but neither of them wanted to discuss those important topics. Elektra and Matt had no problem with pretending that nothing was wrong in their lives.   
  
Elektra broke some of the crust off her sandwich and held it out to the pigeons around them, but the birds shied away from her when her fingers got too close. "What are you doing?" Matt asked, causing her to look away from the pigeons, setting the crust back onto the checkered tablecloth.   
  
"Just feeding the pigeons." She told him, knowing that it sounded childish. "Ever since I was a little girl, I always wanted to get the bird to eat out of my hand, but I never could." She admitted.   
  
Matt smiled, pushing his chair back and standing up, walking over next to her. Elektra watched him with interest as he picked up the crust she had set aside and knelt down, sitting still. "What are you doing?" It was her turn to ask him, though she was beginning to get an idea.   
  
"Shh, just wait." He murmured, holding the bread in front of him. Elektra knelt beside him, watching the fluttery pigeons as they bobbed cautiously around. Finally, one of the birds walked slowly over to Matt and extended its neck cautiously, nibbling at the crust.   
  
A smile slowly spread across her face as she watched the bird snatch the crust away from him and go waddling off to eat it in private. "How did you do that?" She asked, impressed. Sometimes, Matt could do things that not even a person with sight could do, he was amazing.   
  
Matt stood, breaking off another piece and handing it to her, resting his hand on her shoulder. "Just sit still, quiet, wait for them to come to you." He advised, wishing that he could see Elektra as she patiently held the little portion of their lunch in front of her.   
  
Elektra did as he instructed, holding her breath without realizing what she was doing; when one of the birds strutted over to her, pulling the morsel out of her fingers. She smiled broadly and looked up at Matt, who was smiling at her as well; she felt like she was six-years-old again, happily skipping through the park with both of her parents.   
  
She stood and put her arms around Matt's shoulders, kissing him softly. Matt smiled when the kiss was broken, wishing that it had lasted longer. "You're welcome." He muttered.   
  
  
  
* * *   
  
They finished the rest of their lunch, tossing the remaining bread crumbs to the flock of the pigeons that congested the patio. When they finished, Elektra glanced at her watch and wished she hadn't.   
  
"Oh, I gotta go." She mumbled, wondering where the time had gone. Matt looked at her, frowning. "Go? Why?" He asked, clearly unhappy that their date had been cut so short.   
  
"Because, I have a meeting with some members of my father's company. We have to discuss 'the future'." She said, letting her voice take on a falsely ominous tone as she spoke the last two words.   
  
Matt put his arms around Elektra's waist, pulling her against him, kissing her. "Don't go, stay with me." He said, running one hand gently through her hair.  
  
Elektra smiled, wishing that she didn't have to leave; if not for her horrible luck, with nothing ever turning out right for her, she wouldn't have to leave the thing that actually was. "I have to, I want to see you later, though." She said, kissing his cheek.   
  
Matt smiled, holding onto her hand as she pulled away from him. "When?" He asked, her hand slipping from his grasp as she began to walk away from him.   
  
Elektra turned to face him, a smile dancing across her face. "Don't worry, I'll find you." 


End file.
